tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
It's a Much Better Life
It's a Much Better Life is the 12 episode in season 2 of Red Life and the first Christmas episode. Summary Corey wishes that he never formed Grojband after a fight occurs between the members, but is dismayed to learn that life is a lot better without him. Meanwhile, Trina is visited by the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future, but she proves to be difficult to work with. Plot Corey's Story Corey and his friends finish performing at a holiday concert at the mall, and they go over to Kon's house to relax. They each commend themselves for their successful performance until Laney jokingly claims that it was the first concert where he didn't have to steal Trina's diary in order to make new songs. Corey gets offended by this and claims that stealing Trina's diary was what made the band successful in the first place. His friends quickly chastise him for putting his interests before the rest of the band, leading Corey to wish that they were never together. He leaves the house and he comes across a man who claims to know him. He introduces himself as Samuel and reveals to Corey that he's his guardian angel, hoping to earn his wings. Corey doesn't believe him, being more than aware of the concept he's representing and he storms off, but after getting heckled by Samuel, he decides to follow along with what he has to say. Samuel shows Corey what life would be like if he didn't form Grojband. Corey hopes that life wouldn't be too good without him, but Samuel tells him that it won't be the case. Corey sees that Kon has become a lot slimmer and is now a ladies man, people aren't identifying Laney as a boy anymore, and Kin is getting a lot more attention now. Corey believes that they're living a much better life without him, but Samuel soon shows that Kon has been feeling empty because of the unsolicited attention he's been receiving, Laney feels typical because now everyone sees her as a typical girl, and Kin isn't as popular as he had hoped to be. Not satisfied, Corey wishes to return to his reality, but changes his mind when Samuel brings up Trina. Corey questions what Trina's life is like without Grojband and he is transported to the cemetery, bearing witness to Trina's grave. Samuel tells Corey that without Grojband, Trina's life lacked purpose, and she killed herself due to extreme boredom. Corey's indifferent to what he has heard, until he reads the epitaph on her gravestone which reveals that Trina has always cared about Corey and wanted him to be happy with whatever endeavor he wanted to pursue. Corey is brought to tears over the fact that without Grojband, he has lost everyone he has ever cared about. Trina's Story Trina is going on a personal binge for presents (she has no friends or accessible family members who could get them for her). She ignores Mina's pleas for taking a break and simply enjoying the holiday, which culminates into a brief argument. Trina storms off, deciding to spend the rest of the night by herself. She takes a nap and is woken up by the ghost of Kirk Cameron, whom Trina shoos away. She then encounters the Ghost of Christmas Past, who takes her back to when she was five years old. Trina sees her younger self and Corey fighting over a toy, and the ghost tries to make a point that her greed was apparent since then. Trina quickly corrects the ghost, claiming that the gift was for her, and that her parents forced her to share it with her brother. Trina then meets the Ghost of Christmas Present, who shows her how Mina's been taking the constant present binges, but is dismayed to find that Mina isn't sad over it. Trina further rubs it in by claiming that Mina has adjusted to the labor (which shows in a flashback where Mina obliges to carrying things for various people.) Infuriated, the ghost calls upon the Ghost of Christmas Future, but upon meeting him, Trina claims that if the previous ghosts weren't able to help change her mind, he couldn't. The ghost merely tells her to follow him, which she does, and is led to the cemetery. Trina believes that this still won't change her mind, but she is surprised to see Corey crying in front of what's revealed to be her grave. The ghost tells her that she doesn't have to change her ways, but that she should at least be there for those who're close to her. Trina is touched by this and is told by the ghost that in order to get back into reality, she has to forgive her brother. Trina does so and she collapses, waking up in her room. She runs out to go find her brother and the two bump into one another. The two apologize for the trouble they both caused for one another and they share a hug. The two then host a holiday party, inviting everyone they know, and they all exchange gifts. Corey comes across his friends and he apologizes for the argument. Laney apologizes as well, realizing that she has come to accept how he operates (dealing with it for 52 segments) Ward arrives, and he gives Trina, Corey, Kin, Kon, Mina and Laney gifts. The episode ends as Kin sees that his gift is a rejection notice for further appearances. Trivia Allegories * Trina and Corey's discussion over gifts is an obvious reference to The Gift of the Magi. * The episode parodies A Christmas Carol and It's a Wonderful Life. * Various parodies of popular Christmas cartoons turn up when Trina's watching television, with the notable ones being Frosty the Snowman, Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer, Christmas in Tattertown and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. ** Strange has parodied the first and third specials specifically because he felt the former wasn't as good as he remembered and the latter seemed rushed (he primarily tweaked the endings of both, while keeping with the theme of the episode they were in) General Trivia * As of this episode, Corey and Trina seem to have grown closer. They don't antagonize one another as much as they did in previous episodes. * Considered by fans to be one of the best episodes in the series. * Various characters from current and previous Disney cartoons (even the animated version of Lizzie McGuire) make appearances early on in the episode. They're also present during the Christmas party. The shows included are: ** Pepper Ann ** Nightmare Ned ** The Weekenders ** Disney's Doug ** Kim Possible ** The Replacements ** Kick Buttkowski ** Phineas and Ferb ** Gravity Falls ** Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * The Christmas party scene was lifted from another Christmas episode that was scrapped by the network. Guest Stars * Peter Kelamis as Samuel the Guardian Angel * Wallace Langham as The Ghost of Christmas Past * French Stewart as The Ghost of Christmas Present * Daniel Davis as The Ghost of Christmas Future * Clint Howard as Narrator * Antoinette Spolar as Karen/additional voices * Christopher Titus as Ward/Kirk Cameron's Ghost Quotes * At Trina's Grave: **Corey: So... without Grojband Trina turned into a statue? **Samuel: *to himself* With this level of ignorance it's no wonder I became his guardian angel. *aloud* She's dead, and this day and age admitted deaths in cartoons aren't an issue, by much. **Corey: But why though? **Samuel: Because the networks are catching on to the fact that death could- **Corey: Not that! I'm asking why she's dead. **Samuel: Her life revolved around Grojband. Once it was taken away, her purpose disappeared faster than Milo Yiannopoulos' Twitter account, and well, do the math. * Trina at her grave **Trina: So without me, Corey decided to worship a statue of me? **Future: Apparently you're so stupid you don't know jack about death. **Trina: I don't even wanna know what happened to me, but what about Corey? **Future: If my guess is correct, one of our guardian angels have got to him. As for you, you're dead to the world. **Trina: I... I don't like Corey, but I wouldn't want to put him through this. **Future: Then listen to what he's saying and let one thing lead to another (leaves) **Corey: *sobbing* I'm sorry. **Trina: ...Corey... I forgive you. * Trina and Corey **Corey: Trina! Just who I needed to see. **Trina: Back at ya. I've got something for you. **Corey: What is it? (is given Trina's diary.) **Trina: Wrote four entries, you know what to do. **Corey: Trina, I've been snatching your diary for years, yet now you give it to me? **Trina: Well how else could you pursue your dreams? **Corey: Trina... **Trina: Yeah? **Corey: Sorry. **Trina: Me too. From now on, I'll at least try to be more flexible. **Corey: As for me, let's just say I won't drive you into your diary modes, leave it to humanity. Category:Red Life Episodes